


双向失约（14-20完）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	双向失约（14-20完）

14.

第十二天搜救小队提前赶到，为了大局和信用点，虽然心理上不太情愿，雷欧还是打过抑制剂，与兵分两队的搜救队伍打了一场漂亮的配合战，缴了星际海盗的母舰和一大群战斗舰。经此一役，沈峻敏锐的情报收集起了关键作用，雷欧的超强单兵战斗力也给带队的远征军准将留下了相当深刻的印象。  
当然，等大局已定，雷欧立刻毫不脸红地扛起沈峻，在众人心领神会的微笑中冲进了隔离单间——开玩笑，Alpha重要的第一个Honeymoon还没结束呢。  
七天之后，等雷欧心满意足地结束蜜月，收到了一封升职调令。他会离开基地，转入准将麾下，成为一艘战斗舰的舰长，当然，沈峻随同。  
一切都在向好的方向发展，沈峻却有了点小状况。  
——他出现了Honeymoon的后遗症，或者说，类禁断反应。  
忙碌期不明显，一向健康的沈峻也不以为意，可随着时间的拖长，症状越演越烈。  
和雷欧共处一个空间，或者训练结束回到宿舍，身体就会起反应。冲冷水或是超过极限的体能运动，都无法控制汹涌的生理反应。  
Alpha的所作所为像一伎毒药，在Beta的身体上留下了无比鲜明的痕迹。哪怕只是一瞬间的念头，隐秘的部位就会湿成一片沼地。独处时也就罢了，可哪怕在会议中，训练上，甚至在食堂用餐，一旦引发任何联想，都将成为一场令人尴尬的惨剧。  
万般无奈之下，沈峻偷偷邮购了Omega用的纸尿片和束缚环，做了不弄湿制服的完全防备。  
他不敢吃喝水，那会让他想起雷欧的亲吻，不敢吃任何引发联想的食物，包括手指蛋糕，那会让他的喉咙发痒，进而是引发连锁灾难。虽然尽量与雷欧避免身体接触，可当夜阑人静，一沾上床单，所有压抑的欲望便会翻着倍地爆发出来。  
他开始服用助眠药，一开始很管用，可很快他开始做梦。  
梦里的Beta向Alpha摇尾乞怜，跪地求欢，主动要求进行各种羞耻和欢愉的行为，再在一塌糊涂的床铺间惊醒。  
体内像被种了一颗麻痹的种子，随时随地都会爆炸。  
沈峻熬了一个月，整个人几乎瘦脱了形，渐渐他连觉也不敢睡了。数着日子，期盼航行快点结束，他好去联络他的私人医生。  
至于船医……不到最后关头，他实在不想向一个陌生人求助。这是搬往准将驻地的航行船，热衷聊天的船医先生总是不吝私下分享许多不太要紧的小隐私。比方说，C号战队有个尺寸堪比驴吊的Alpha，而整个团里尺寸最小的Alpha也在那里。  
雷欧不是没注意到，他太忙了，战斗舰的交接，述职报告，训练，还要必须抽出时间，远程陪伴相亲对象（注：这是相亲协会的强制要求）。  
沈俏大量占用着雷欧的休息时间，而另一边，沈峻却在拼命地躲，根本不肯和雷欧单独见面。  
这一天，沈峻挂断了雷欧的第无数次约饭通讯，转角一抬头，看到他的舱房门口，那个高大的背影又在堵门。Beta仓促后退，不意撞上背后的舱门，好在他一向敏捷，赶在雷欧回头之前，迅速跑向另一侧通道。  
背后“哐”地一声巨响，Beta拔腿就跑。他用尽全力奔跑，可却没意识到，他的体能已经下降得太多了，甚至在摇摇晃晃。追逐的脚步越来越近，他听见雷欧边追边很不耐烦地对通讯仪吼道：“你想选哪件就选和我抱怨有什么用？！就这样吧先挂了！”  
是熟悉的声音。  
昏暗的小空间，或温柔，或残酷的声音。  
脊背窜上一道闪电似的麻，让Beta腿软得几乎摔倒。他扶了一下墙，勉强支撑，可只这一瞬间，Alpha已经到了。手臂被雷欧抓住，沈峻气喘如牛，虚汗像水一般流淌着，顺着脸颊与脊背，濡得背后湿水淋漓，但比起汗水，另一个地方流出来的要更多更急迫。轰隆的耳鸣伴着眩晕和干呕如期而至，视野很快变成一片模糊。  
恍惚之中，似乎听见雷欧焦急的叫他的名字。  
沈峻眼前一黑，彻底失去了意识。

15.  
被沈峻腹诽为“大嘴巴的陌生人”的船医阁下一顿操作猛如虎，一边操作一边犀利刻薄地把雷欧从头削到尾。  
一般来说，医护人员99.99%是Beta，船医阁下亦不例外。他指挥着雷欧把呼吸平稳下来的沈峻安置进医疗舱，调了几项数据之后，道：“Honeymoon后遗症引发激素紊乱，营养不良型暂时性休克。和不会善后的Alpha共渡的恶果。”  
船医剜了雷欧一眼，道：“大学肄业还是劝退？几科不及格？”  
雷欧：“……”  
船医：“看着一副精明样，情商倒挺朴实。”  
雷欧：“大夫，对不起……”  
船医：“跟我道歉有什么用，我又没被你日得把不上门。激动起来开发一个什么都不懂的Beta，怎么就不记得善后？Honeymoon之后的2-3周温存了吗？陪睡了吗？安抚工作好好完成了吗？就烦你这种拔枪就跑的Alpha，老子睡过的Alpha比揍过你的人都多，但凡有苗头的都被——了。”  
船医霸气地比了个剪刀的手势，转身打开药柜，开始调配营养针。  
雷欧沉默了一会，道：“……只有一个人能揍我。”  
船医：“……”  
雷欧：“……”  
船医：“……不会说话就滚。”  
雷欧：“他就躺在这儿。”  
船医嗤笑了一声。  
雷欧：“我……之后回来找他，他总有办法避而不见。他比我更了解我自己，大学到现在，捉迷藏我从没赢过。……不论什么理由，是我不对。”  
船医：“这句话才像个人。”配好营养针，他砰地一声合上药柜，十分粗鲁地接入医疗舱的针孔，但推入试剂的手法却变得很轻柔。  
他隔着透明的舱板看熟睡的沈峻，恨铁不成钢地叹了一口气，道：“这么漂亮的Beta，跟哪个Alpha不得捧在手心，偏偏跟一头蠢货锁了。”  
雷欧心里懊悔，一言不发地听数落。  
另一边，船医问：“症状出现多久了？”  
雷欧：“大半个月……21天。”  
船医：“怪不得，都出现假孕反应了。”  
雷欧茫然抬头：“……啊？”  
船医戳出一块虚拟屏，道：“孕激素超标三十倍，子宫壁也在变厚，Honeymoon期间做过标记行为？”  
雷欧：“……嗯。”  
船医：“几次？”  
雷欧：“……很多次。”  
船医运了一口气，长叹，沉默一会，又长叹，道：“我特么要是个Alpha把你揍得你妈都不认识。”  
雷欧终于急了，道：“大夫，这会对他造成什么影响？会有其他后遗症吗？我、我……”  
船医：“第一次发情，出现一两次标记行为在所难免，很多次你是不是有毛病？？！变态不变态？！他叫沈峻是吧，他是个Beta，你把Beta当Omega用，不出问题才有鬼！三天后靠岸，你立刻带他去区-01院做全面检查。我这里仪器不够精密，只能尽量帮他补充营养。Beta一旦假孕，就得完成整个孕周期，你得把他当成比Omega还娇贵的大爷供起来，呵。”  
雷欧：“那不要紧，重要的是他会不会有影响？”  
船医翘了一下嘴角，道：“不要紧？熬过假孕40周，之后又是一个完好无损的Beta。可是你嘛——就麻烦一点了。你是不是还没结婚？暂时别想结了。送完区-01院你就去隔壁自首，领个监控脚环，一旦没伺候好，让沈峻出了状况，你就会被告上军事法庭。”  
雷欧松了一口气，道：“那就好。”  
船医眨了眨眼。  
哪儿好？  
有了“伤害嫌疑”，有案底，大半年不能服役，结婚推迟，这对任何一个以仕途为目标的Alpha都将是个严重的打击。  
一闪神，便被高大的Alpha趁机凑近了医疗舱。  
隔着透明舱门，雷欧描摹着沈峻的脸庞，神情温柔得要命。  
这个Alpha脑子果然有毛病吧？？！船医想。

16.

总之，雷欧刚拿了升职令就被判罚“停职查看”36周。  
准将气得掀桌，痛骂雷欧一顿，把两人连行李带人打包丢去了疗养区。  
分配给雷欧和沈峻的房子很小，不过距离复诊的区-01院只有十五分钟车程，有两间内部连通的卧室，完备的急救系统，甚至还可以租用医疗舱。雷欧对安排十分满意，全心全意当起了二十四孝Alpha，围着沈峻转来转去。  
可对于沈峻来说，对现状就相当不满意了。  
没有私人空间，无法进行常规训练以保持体能——这小房子甚至连摆放沙袋的空间都没有。  
本该活跃在救援一线的战斗舰舰长，每天像头碍事的猫科生物，绊脚，碍眼。  
除此之外还有该死的早孕反应，起床就困，睁开眼就头晕，看见不想吃的就吐，走两步就喘，总之一句话，沈峻几乎每天都不高兴。  
——直到雷欧成功烘出梅子蛋糕为止。  
实在是……太好吃了。  
沈峻吃得热泪盈眶，什么碍眼，什么不舒服，在酸甜可口之中统统烟消云散，吃饱了反应会减轻，再吃着吃着心满意足睡着。  
然后是蓝莓布丁、柚子果酱、柠檬烤饼。  
靠着Alpha的敏感味觉，雷欧的厨艺日渐精湛。  
熬了两个多月，这天，沈峻被雷欧收拾整齐，刚要出门去区-01院复诊，雷欧的通讯仪响了。  
雷欧没理会。  
可铃声不屈不挠地持续，沈峻被吵得心烦，伸手戳开。  
虚拟屏上投映出了一个娇美的美人。  
冷白皮，唇若涂朱，目似点漆。除了眼尾少了一粒小痣之外，和沈峻竟然有七八分相似。  
沈峻顿时觉得……头更晕了，呕吐物快堵到了嗓子眼。  
沈俏也楞了一下，很快反应过来，她露出柔柔弱弱的微笑——配上微微下垂的眼尾，显得非常无害。  
沈俏：“哥哥，好久不见。”  
沈峻：“……”  
沈俏：“你什么时候才肯把我从黑名单放出来呀？”  
沈峻：“……再说。”  
沈俏：“唉。你总是这么说。不过没关系，虽然我一直想找哥哥单独聊天，不过雷欧不是外人，对不对？——至少对我来说不是。哥哥觉得呢？”  
雷欧轻咳一声，道：“阿俏，我们正准备出门，一会我回给你行吗？”  
沈俏微微皱了一下漂亮的眉毛，很快恢复了笑容，乖巧地道：“对不起呀雷欧，我好久没有见到哥哥，我只跟他说一小会，一两分钟可以吗？保证不耽误你们……嗯，哥哥这是要去医院复诊对吗？”  
雷欧用目光询问，可沈峻垂着眼不知在想什么，没能及时get到Alpha的意思。  
错过了拒绝时机，沈俏已经接着说道：  
“哥，从小你就爱抢我的东西。不过我喜欢哥哥，哥哥想要什么玩具尽管拿去。但是，但是……哥，你是个Beta啊，就算你再怎么喜欢雷欧，你也不能代替Omega成为他的正式伴侣。我只求你这一次，其他的都没关系，家里的一切，连爸爸和母亲都可以让给你，你能不能……劝劝雷欧，写一封同意书，让雷欧过来和我结婚？”  
雷欧下意识去按挂断键，被沈峻拦住了。  
雷欧紧张得要命，出于Alpha的自尊，他不能当面拒绝Omega的要求，一直在想办法避开这个话题。他害怕身为哥哥的沈峻会代他答应，果然，他听见沈峻说：  
“当然……”  
沈峻抬起头，对着屏幕忽地笑了起来。  
他道：“当然……不能。”

17.  
雷欧简直像挂在悬崖上似的，一瞬间掉下去，害怕劲儿刚起头便被人捞回平地了。  
却见沈峻淡淡地挥了一下手，解除了房门的反锁，对沈俏道：“人既然来了就直接敲门。何必多此一举。”  
雷欧：“？！”  
沈俏无辜道：“哥哥在说什么呀，我怎么听不明白呢。”  
沈峻：“你背后的树。”  
沈俏“哈”了一声，耸耸肩。门开了，通讯仪和人声同时响了起来。一个身材娇小的Omega，带着两名Beta保镖把本就不大的小客厅塞得满满当当。

沈俏：“我明明设置了屏蔽环境的！”  
沈峻：“Omega的宜居星球没有针叶植物。”  
沈俏：“哥哥又知道了。”  
沈峻：“风力授粉，易敏。”  
沈俏：“？”  
沈俏：“和我有关系吗？”  
沈俏：“雷欧，我人已经来了，还满意吗？满意的话跟我去登个记，婚礼可以等哥哥治好了病再办。按理说我一个Omega不应该婚前和你直接见面，但领个证花不了多久，也就多打几针抑制剂的事儿……”  
“滴”。  
房间的自动窗和通风系统全部开到最大，排风启动带来的嗡鸣声，一下子盖过了Omega的声音。  
沈俏与雷欧同时看向置身事外的Beta，而沈峻冲雷欧耸耸肩，道：“我怕你被信息素熏着了。”  
沈俏：“……”

雷欧面无表情心实喜之，强行压下上翘的嘴角，站在沈峻的侧前方，隐隐把人护在背后。  
沈俏：“哥哥，Beta没有权利阻止Alpha与Omega结合，你何必多此一举？多拖一分钟，雷欧被我信息素诱发的可能性就大一点。虽然我对事实婚姻（AO先结合后领证）没什么意见，可是你这里——”她上下打量这个窄小的蜗居，道，“……地方也太小了点。”  
原话被扔了回来，沈峻丝毫不为所动，点点头，道：“是小了点。”  
沈俏：“那就麻烦哥哥出……”  
沈峻：“你的自控力从三岁起就没长进了吧。”  
沈俏：“哥哥，话不能这么说，AO结合天经地义，和自控力有什么关系？”

沈峻：“话能不能这么说，也还轮不到一个与雷欧没有亲缘关系的Omega来说。而我作为与雷欧绑定的第一助理，及伤害行为的受害人，我可以说。”他背着手，慢慢踱出雷欧的保护范围，居高临下地睨着血缘上的妹妹，道：“雷欧不能说的，我来代他发言。你是Omega，离开宜居星来见‘婚约者’情有可原。可你是否为‘婚约者’，或者说‘正式伴侣’这个未来的命运共同体考虑过？”  
沈俏：“我就是为雷欧未来考虑才来……”  
沈峻打断道：“你若有过半点考虑，就不会说出‘多打几针抑制剂’这样的话。雷欧不知道你过来，你怎么就确定他带着抑制剂？而你既然瞒着我和雷欧前来，为什么不仅不提前使用Omega信息素的隔离喷雾，还以AO信息素交融引发事实婚姻来威胁我？！”  
沈俏嘴一撇，道：“隔离喷雾很呛嘛，不都说是药三分毒……”  
沈峻：“那抑制剂就不是药，对雷欧没有伤害？！”  
沈俏：“雷欧是强壮的Alpha！”  
沈峻：“正因为雷欧是Alpha才必须承担比Beta和Omega更多的责任和义务，接受比其他两性更严酷的制约！雷欧被控伤害罪你难道不知道？”  
Beta一步步逼近。  
沈俏双眼含泪，被迫后退。  
沈峻：“服刑期间一旦有异常行为，他就没有未来了，你可曾设身处地为他着想过？！”  
沈俏缩在门边，委屈地像一只可怜的小动物。她哆哆嗦嗦，躲在两名Beta保镖的背后，恐惧地看着咄咄逼人的沈峻，道：“所以……哥哥，你果然还是要和我抢吗？就算你能暂时占着雷欧几个月，等你病好了，他还是会和我……”  
雷欧叹了一口气，他犹豫过，但抚养一个同时拥有他和沈峻血脉的孩子的念头一直牢牢占据上风，才让他始终无法割舍沈俏。  
他把Beta拉回保护圈，对Omega道：“不会。”  
沈俏惊得一抖，惶然看着高大的Alpha。

雷欧：“花香味的信息素。”  
沈俏瞪大了眼睛：“你、你流氓！！”  
雷欧：“可你嗅到我的了吗？”  
沈俏：“！！”  
雷欧：“我们的匹配度太低了，不合适。我很抱歉。”

18.  
一场闹剧终于不欢而散。  
雷欧皮笑肉不笑地送走Omega一行，长出一口气，看了一眼时间道：“有点晚了，我们快点……”  
他一边说一边回过头，却见沈峻摇摇欲坠地撑着墙。  
雷欧一个箭步上去把人扶稳当，急道：“怎么了？哪里不舒服？！”  
沈峻一抬头，额上全是冷汗，嗓音不正常地颤抖，道：“叫、叫急救医生。”  
雷欧被Beta苍白的脸色吓坏了，赶忙按下快捷急救键——这里已经与区-01院绑定了急救通道。雷欧打横把人抄起来冲向卧室，一边问：“怎么会这样？刚才不是还好好的，早知道我就不该让他们进来……”  
沈峻一把抓住雷欧的袖子，道：“……我录了音，要是监察处的人来询问，你就让他们调十二年前帝都8374区我的档案，和录音一起交上去，你不会有事。”  
雷欧听得火冒三丈：“什么录音档案的，先顾好你自己吧，别的闲事少管！”Alpha说着狠话，轻柔地把Beta放进医疗床，道，“我去拿湿毛巾和营养剂过来，你乖乖躺着不要瞎想。”  
他起来要走，却发现沈峻还紧紧抓着他的衣袖不放，雷欧叹了一声，道：“我只是去拿一下东西……”  
Beta不正常地颤抖着，手指尖凉得像冰，他垂着眼，侧向另一面，仅仅给Alpha留下半截光裸的脖颈。停了好半晌，沈峻小声道：“……别走，别离开。”  
雷欧从没见过这样的沈峻，即便因为Honeymoon后遗症而昏倒，躺进医疗舱的时候也没有。Beta蜷缩起来，除了扯着他袖口的那只手之外，缩成一团，脆弱而无助。  
Alpha坐回去，把Beta搂进怀里，Beta的脚和手一样冰凉，都被Alpha揣进怀里暖着。雷欧将下巴枕在Beta的肩窝，一边安抚一边道：“你在怕什么？我已经拒绝了你妹妹，也赶不上明年的相亲大会啦，不会有Omega插在我俩之间，如果我要结婚，你帮我选，好不好？”  
沈峻沉默了一会，道：“对不起。”  
雷欧：“？”  
沈峻：“我不应该对你隐瞒。”  
雷欧：“得啦，你不告诉我一定有原因，咱俩何必分那么清楚。”  
沈峻：“我腰上的伤痕……”  
雷欧隔着棉T恤按了一下，道：“是这儿吧，之前就想说，怎么这么一块疤还能长这么好看的……”  
沈峻：“是沈俏刺的。”  
雷欧：“……？”  
沈峻：“在我八岁那年。用激光匕首刺的。”  
雷欧：“？？？”

这时，区01-院的急救人员赶到，强行隔开了正要继续追问的Alpha。一阵兵荒马乱，护士们推起医疗床就走。急救大夫擦了把汗，对雷欧道：“病人的状况不太对劲，我们得把人带回去详细检查。”  
雷欧急了，道：“小竣不是清醒着？怎么又状况不对了？！刚才……他、刚才有个人过来和他吵了一架，是不是刺激到他了……”  
急救大夫：“先稍安勿躁，病历显示孕夫之前的身体状况一直非常好，偶尔有点情绪上的波动还不至于伤身。只是……总之，刚才的检测结果比较潦草，我不能给你正式的诊断书，但是可以透一句，大概不是什么坏消息。你也一起来吧。”

19.  
区01-院的检查持续了整整一天，当医生团的三名代表带着崇敬找到雷欧时，雷欧正像困兽似的在候诊室绕圈。  
Beta医师们战战兢兢地把人请到贵宾室，一边反复强调区01-院的设备很先进主治医师非常负责，一边端上精致的茶点水果。  
雷欧一头雾水，以为沈峻得的是什么绝症，差点和保安打起来。

万幸结果是好的，沈峻身体很健康，不仅他很健康，胎儿也很健康。不仅不是假孕，甚至还怀的是异卵双胎，经过基因筛查，有七成以上的概率会是两个健康的小Alpha。  
自然怀孕，并且是异卵双A胎。这在Beta群体可怜的0.1‰生育率（其中至少一半是代体弱多病的Omega怀孕）、整个救援驻地三家综合医院年均三例Beta分娩手术之中，可谓是难能可贵且具有极大研究价值的病例了。  
在区01-院之前的小产检里，曾扫出沈峻的子宫内有小片阴影，但因为Beta自然怀孕实在太难了，太稀少了，主治大夫倾向于积液或者小纤维瘤，没有用药，保持观察，等“假孕周期”结束后做个小手术就可以解决。直到今天的孕二十周大产检，做过三维超投射，主治大夫依旧不敢确诊，先找院内专家会诊，又远程找自家师兄师弟、导师帮忙观察，惊动了一批产科主力，院内能动用的诊察都做了个遍，才终于确定了双胎这个事实。  
否则根本不会耗时这么久。

区01-院的院长发了狠，分出一个专家研究组，专人专案，诊察医疗项目全免，包孕夫和双子产前产后的一切费用，总之，任何条件都可以谈，就一条，必须留下病人不能转院。  
被派来的医师组代表委婉而含蓄地游说，雷欧好不容易搞清楚状况，茫然道：“为啥要转院？这儿离家近来回方便，小竣也很喜欢吃你们食堂的猪扒和拉面。”  
医师组代表：“……”  
雷欧：“以后能免费吃吗？”  
医师组：“能能能，当然能。”

总之，双A胎确诊之后，沈峻成了附近星系的产科熊猫，每天来作星际航班前来围观的医科教授比帝大来找他打水球的人都多。既然是真怀孕，雷欧的伤害指控就不再成立，摘了监控脚环官复原职，回基地出勤。虽然区01院拨了两名经验丰富的产护士，又雇了两个全职保姆来全天候伺候珍贵的孕夫，但雷欧还是向上级提交了“不外勤不出差申请”，每天准点下班回来帮忙。

进行了三周的心理疏导，沈峻终于把一切告诉了雷欧。事情并不复杂，沈俏是沈家这一代唯一的Omega，含着怕化了捧着怕摔了。同辈里其他的Beta不是太大就是还小，只有早慧懂事的小沈峻适合陪着Omega玩。  
头一个星期，沈峻手腕上有几道抓伤，大人们想，哎呀，小孩子不懂事，一不小心弄伤而已，况且一个软乎乎人见人爱的Omega，怎么可能伤害别人呢。  
第二个星期，小沈峻“不小心”从楼梯上摔下来，幸亏只有四五阶，不太高，只有一些小擦伤。大人们想，七八岁的男Beta，正是人嫌狗厌的岁数，皮一点不要紧，别伤着Omega了。  
接着没过多久，那个被所有人当成易碎品的Omega，把小沈峻捅进了ICU。

沈峻治好刀伤，看了四五年心理医生，后来上中学、大学，认识了雷欧，再也没见过沈俏，直到雷欧拿出相亲照片为止。  
雷欧听完心疼得要死，之后没事儿就隔着肚皮搞胎教，嘱咐两个小崽子以后在他不在家的时候守护好爹地。

一年后，生完双崽的沈峻完全恢复，以导航员的身份，登上了被雷欧命名为“双子星”的母舰，踏上了救援远征。  
他的两个Alpha崽子将会在区01-院的附属育幼院得到妥善照顾——像救援驻地内的所有军属一样。

Alpha负责掌舵，Beta领航与辅助，Omega生育后代。  
当然，雷欧与沈峻，与其他的传统家庭有点不一样。  
雷欧不需要被强制结婚，因为他早早有了两个优秀的Alpha后代——要知道，传统AO结合十年也未必能生出两个非Beta子嗣。  
沈峻挂名在雷欧名下，虽然登记为“非正式伴侣”，但他拥有的不比“正式伴侣”少。

航行中：  
雷欧：“宝贝，我会遵守约定，忠于我唯一的伴侣。”  
沈峻一脚把试图整夜“标记”的大狮子踹下地，带着一身污渍跨过Alpha走进淋浴间，冷酷无情道：“该你轮值了。”  
雷欧：“我可是舰长！舰长宣布新的条例：轮值可以迟到十分钟！”  
一块肥皂丢了出来，正中Alpha的脑门。  
雷欧抱头（准确地说是抱着衣服）鼠窜。  
五分钟后，两人干爽整洁地在舰桥相遇。错身而过的瞬间，雷欧获得了Beta投喂的手作三明治。  
上面贴着一张毫无情调的小纸条，是和Beta的报告一样中规中矩的字体，写着：  
——给我共度余生之人。

一点不太有所谓的后续：

a.三年后，沈峻再次出现假孕症状入院，三个月后确诊为单胎Alpha。  
b.次年区01-院公开了一篇《论标记行为与Beta孕子率》为题的研究论文，内容是Alpha在Honeymoon对Beta进行反复标记，将会大为改善对方的内部体环境，从而让Beta变得易孕。论文一公布，便引起了轩然大波，引发医学、社会、伦理各界的关注和讨论。  
c.十年后，雷欧升任救援基地总指挥，成为星系最年轻的星将。沈峻领完“准星将”的军衔，终于被家里上蹿下跳的Alpha们逼疯，把熊孩子打包扔回沈家抚养，并以“星将财产权利共享者”的身份，向星系公开招募专职Beta管家。

怀揣梦想的Beta们纷纷发送简历，并且很快收到了来自星将阁下的统一回复邮件：

【招聘要求】  
第一条 传统1v1婚姻支持者限定。  
第二条 身体健康。  
第三条 ……  
……  
……

（完）


End file.
